Ikki Tousen: Destiny Breaker
by Rogalient3
Summary: Defeated by a man of legends, Naruto was sent on a mission to a different world from this legendary figure to help complete a promise he made years ago to break the cycle of an endless war and to save his fellow jinchuriki.
1. A Request and a Mission

**Hi everyone, my second crossover is up! I've always thought about making one about Naruto and Ikki Tousen and I finished it today, but enough with that I hope you like it!**

**Biju/Dragon talking, **_Thinking, _Regular talking

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Request and a Mission**

At first he heard only heard a few drops, but after a few minutes from those he felt one hit his forehead. It was raining, or at least it was beginning to rain, while he just laid on the ground, unwilling to move, his entire body was aching, begging for him to go to sleep, to rest. It was only through his will alone that he was able to stay conscious, while it was a struggle just to lift his head from the ground for even a few seconds.

It had begun to pour now, the cool droplets splashing against his face as he could only form one clear thought in his head, "_W-Where am I-I,_" he asked himself. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing two brilliant blue eyes that belonged to a sixteen year old boy who had spiky blonde hair and six whisker marks adorning his face, three lines on each cheek. He was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit with the jacket opened slightly show a blue shirt underneath it and on his forehead was a headband with the symbol of a leaf etched in it, and in his left hand were two tomoe, one was a brilliant crimson color, the other was pure white. His entire body was bruised and battered, and he felt more than a couple of broken bones in his body.

His vision was blurred, he couldn't see anything as it was but he still looked around, hoping that he would be able to make something out. As his vision cleared up a bit, he was able to see three things by his left side, a red cloak with black flames, a giant scroll, and a sword with a white sheath. He knew the cloak and the scroll were his, but the sword was a mystery to him, he only owned a few blades, none of them having a white sheath.

He continued looking around, his vision steadily becoming clearer as time passed, he noticed he was in a small crater, the cause of which was unknown to him, and he seemed to be near a shrine as indicated from the long stairway that was near him.

"**Ughh…my head…**" he heard of voice from within him groaned and instantly recognized who it belonged to.

"_K-Ky__ū__bi?_" he called inside of him as he closed his eyes, his only answer was more groaning from the gigantic fox that was in him.

"**Yeah, I'm here…in one piece thankfully,**" the fox muttered a response as he nursed his headache, "**How about you Naruto, you alright on your end?**"

"_Not really, I hurt all over, what the hell happened to us,_" Naruto asked, but before his biju could answer him, he felt the rain suddenly stop pouring on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and came to the sight of a girl holding an umbrella above her and his face. She was a very cute girl in his opinion, with green eyes and long brown hair that was tied into two tails, she wore glasses and a blue and white sailor suit with a blue skirt, which complimented her well-endowed chest. Naruto quickly dispelled those thoughts from his head as the girl crouched down, giving Naruto a view of her panties, much to his annoyance, "_Why do I get the feeling my perverted sensei is the cause of this?_" he thought while his eye twitched a bit.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"N-Not really, I-I can't move my body at all..." Naruto told her, his breath coming about in wheezes.

"Don't worry, I'll get help," she reassured him and stood up, "I'm Ryuubi Gentoku by the way, what's your name?" she asked with a kind smile.

"...I'm Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto answered, noticing his vision was starting to get blurry again.

"I'll be right back with help, Naruto-san!" Ryuubi told him and began running up the long stairway, not noticing the blonde boy she had just left was on the brink of losing consciousness.

"_She's a little weird..._" he thought before he blacked out.

_Flashback/Dream_

_Naruto and one other person stood next to him as they stared down at the person across the water from him, with six coffins sprouting up from the small patch of land next to him. Naruto looked over at his fellow jinchuriki, Killer Bee stood facing their foe Samehada in his hands, his other seven blades sheathed on his back. He then turned back at the enemy before him, Kabuto Yakushi. _

_His appearance had drastically change from when he had last seen him, his hair had grown longer and now both of his eyes had become like Orochimaru's, markings and all, and more of his face had seemed to gain scales, and he was wearing a black cloak with golden eyes on it and had a snake coming out from behind it._

_"It's been awhile, Naruto-kun," Kabuto said, showing off a friendly smile as he lifted his hand up in greeting, but Naruto just glared at him as if he had just insulted one of his friends, "My my, you look so angry Naruto-kun, what have I done to earn such a look?" he inquired as he moved closer to his coffins._

_"Don't play me for a fool Kabuto, I've already heard the reports of you joining forces with Akatsuki." Naruto snarled as he continued to glare at Kabuto._

_"Yo man, ya should be tellin' us why you're here! Ya better talk fast before we make ya shake in fear!" Killer Bee told him through his rap, while Samehada just bristled with excitement, it was happy that it was finally able to get some exercise after all the training it had watched Naruto and Bee do._

_"Oh my, such hostility, do you two think that I'm here to capture you two," Kabuto asked with a smirk, only to let out a laugh as he saw the last two jinchuriki getting into battle stances, "You don't need to worry about anything like that, I'm not here on any Akatsuki related business." he said, clearly amused as he saw the two before him give him confused looks._

_"Then why the hell are you here?" Killer Bee asked, dropping his usually rapping tone._

_"...What do you have planned Kabuto?" Naruto asked an eyebrow raised as he just stared at Orochimaru's former subordinate._

_"Hmmm, it's right for you to be suspicious of me, but I assure you, I'm not here to capture either of you," he told them, then pointed towards the coffins, five out of the six doors falling down, revealing the dead Akatsuki members, Deidara, Sasori, Kakazu, Itachi, and Nagato, "This is a testament of my power, with these five and myself against the two of you, it would be a truly wondrous battle, but that would be a waste of time right now. What I'm really here for," He snapped his fingers and the sixth coffin's door fell down, "Is to see how powerful he is." he said with a sly grin._

_The figure in the coffin was wearing a black cloak with a hood over him, covering his entire body, and he slowly looked up at the two jinchuriki, revealing that his eyes were the rinnegan._

_"The rinnegan, but how-" Naruto started but was cut off as he felt a tremendous amount of pressure coming from the man in the coffin as he slowly stepped out of his holding and onto the small patch of land, but that wasn't what scared Naruto, what scared him was that he knew who it was even though they had never met before, "I-It can't be, it's the Riku-" Naruto was then cut off by Kabuto._

_"Yes Naruto-kun, he is the Rikudo Sage," he declared as he let out another laugh, this one sounding like a triumphant one, "It took me weeks of constant researching and exploring to be able to find the remains of his body, but it all paid off! The God of Shinobi, the Savior of our World, the Rikudo Sage is under my control!" he said with an insane smirk that reminded Naruto more of Kabuto's former master._

"_So you're only using us as guinea pigs to test out his power?" Naruto guessed as his hand crept closer to his kunai pouch._

"_Very perceptive of you Naruto-kun, yes I would like to see the Sage's power first hand and you two would be the perfect test subjects!" Kabuto answered._

"_I don't think we got a choice in the matter," Killer Bee muttered as he cracked his neck, "Man, I got the feelin' we're gonna get bruised and battered."_

"_I know want you mean…" Naruto agreed with a grimace as the Rikudo Sage took another step forward towards them._

"_That's enough talk." Kabuto told them and the Rikudo Sage struck first._

_The Sage was swift with his attacks, leaving Naruto and Killer Bee barely enough time to defend themselves as they were ruthlessly hammered by the Sage. Naruto and be were then thrust backwards by an invisible force which Naruto instantly recognized as the Shinra Tensei, but they quickly recovered and went on the offensive._

_Entering sage mode, Naruto went into a flurry of attacks with the Rikudo Sage, their attacks being deflected by the other with none of their blows coming near them, until Naruto started using the Frog Katas to gain an edge of the battle. The Sage let out a grunt of pain as he became quickly over powered by Naruto's attacks and doubled over as the blonde jinchuriki hit him straight in the stomach with a powered up punch that sent him flying back, only to be kick by said blonde and went soaring towards Killer Bee, who had all of his swords out and was ready to strike._

_Bee lunged forward and began spinning around, looking like a buzz saw for the most part if you ignored Samehada, but before one of his blades could touch the Sage, he was repelled by another Shinra Tensei. The Sage quickly turned around and caught Naruto's left hook while deliver an uppercut to his stomach and sent him in the air, only to be pulled back down into the fist by the Sage's Bansho Ten'in, Naruto let out a yell of pain as he felt himself being pulled in to the fist._

_"..." the Rikudo Sage was silent as he looked at Naruto curiously before combining Shinra Tensei with his punch, increasing the punch's power drastically as he sent Naruto soaring into the sky before going through a series of hand signs and launched a gigantic fireball at Naruto. Naruto winced as he felt a couple of his ribs break from the punch, knowing that if he wasn't in sage mode, he'd been in more pain than he was already in._

_Naruto saw the fireball that was heading towards gaped at the size of the thing, it was bigger than Sasuke's, Itachi's, and Kakashi's put together and could only think of one thing, "OH MY GOD!" and he quickly threw a punch at the oncoming fireball, using the frog kata to make a hole in it that was big enough for him to go through and he landed next to Killer Bee, his sage mode spent and began breathing heavily._

_"Yo Naruto, the guy's got too much power for one man," Bee told him as he grabbed one of his swords and handed it to Naruto, "So whatta say we go with our combo plan?" he asked._

_Naruto grinned in response and gratefully took the blade, "Let's do this!" he said, then took out a scroll, unraveled it to its second seal. He placed his hand over it and in a quick burst of smoke, caught two swords that came from it. One of the two swords was smaller than the other but they both had a red hilt, but the smaller one had a red circle guard one it while the larger one didn't have a guard. The larger one did have a scythe attachment to the end of its hilt as well as a long red rope with a red crystal at the end._

_Naruto put the smaller sword in mouth while he held his other one in his right hand and Killer Bee's blade in his left hand. Naruto and Bee got into a stance were they were parallel to each other, with Naruto's right and Bee's left arms extended, Naruto's bigger sword and Samehada pointed at the sage._

"_Let's rumble," Naruto and Bee said simultaneously, the two lunging and spinning around like Bee had done, only this time Naruto was combining his own with him, "Let's see you deal with our combination technique, the Beast Swords Dance!" they shouted together as they attack the Sage._

_Naruto and Killer Bee had come up with this move while they were training, it was basically Killer Bee's swordplay but combined with Naruto smaller and faster frame. While Bee would use his initial attack, Naruto would simultaneously attack from on top of Bee's back, from the sides, or from below, increasing the chance of a direct hit, allowing the two to do even more damage through the opening, and when they used their element natures with their swords, it would increase the damage drastically._

_But enough with the explanation, back to the action! Bee went struck first, but the Sage quickly evaded the three blades aimed at his head and throat by jumping backwards. Killer Bee then leaned forward, allowing Naruto to place his left hand on his shoulder to lift himself up and attack the Sage with his sword from above, but the strike was dodge, but the Sage didn't dodge the kick in the face from Naruto or being tripped by Bee as the eight-tailed jinchuriki quickly spun around when he saw Naruto's attack was going to be avoided._

_Naruto spun himself on Killer Bee's back and threw his blade at the Rikudo Sage, grabbing onto the end of the rope and giving it a jerk, causing it to wrap itself around the Sage's head with the scythe part of it going in to decapitate its target. However, the Sage saw this and ducked below were the blade would strike and grabbed the sword's hilt._

_Naruto let go of the rope so the Rikudo Sage wouldn't be able to use it against him and swung himself in front of Bee by using his arm and took the sword from his mouth and attacked from underneath the original jinchuriki while Killer Bee did the same from above, the both of them adding their wind and lighting elements to their swords. They struck the Rikudo Sage at the same time, and if it was someone else you'd know that he would be dead in an instant, but the Rikudo Sage wasn't just anyone else. Using Naruto's sword he block all four attacks on him with ease, using his own wind element to counter their elements._

_"...So you both are jinchuriki?" he asked calmly as he stared at the two curiously, and then quickly spun the sword, knocking the four swords from their wielders' grasp. Naruto and Bee caught the other's swords and went in for another attack, only for Naruto to be kick into Killer Bee, the both of them sent crashing backwards while the Sage made another set of hand signs._

_"What the-" Bee began, but lost the ability to talk as a gigantic torrent of water appeared above them and they were even more shocked as two massive piles of earth rose from the water beneath them, trapping them._

_Naruto noticed the Sage put his hands were held out, but before he could do anything, he put them together and the two pillars of earth smashed into them, but they barely managed two stop mounds from crushing them as they held them at bay, although Naruto's right arm was now broken. The Sage then pointed his finger at them, then pointed it down, and the water rained down on them like thousands of bullets._

_Once the onslaught was over the two were barely even standing and somehow Bee managed to say, "T-That was unreal! The le-legends are true, h-his is the real deal!" he then began breathing heavily as he struggled to keep the piles of earth off them. Naruto didn't say anything as he was struggling to keep the mounds from crushing them even though one of his arms was broken._

_Suddenly the two piles of earth started moving back, allowing the two jinchuriki to take a moments rest to recover, and prepared to attack the Sage once more, only to find out that the Sage was one step ahead of them again, because as soon as they both looked at the dead jinchuriki, they were struck by a blast of lightning._

_The two crumpled to the ground in defeat, both of them knowing that they weren't in the same league as the man before them. As Naruto began to see black, he heard Kabuto's insane laughter rang out, declaring something that he could barely hear, but he noticed two feet in front of him now and felt someone press their hand on his back and began transferring chakra to him._

"_Don't worry, my young jinchuriki," Naruto heard the Sage's voice say to him as he felt his senses return to him, "Everything will be all right." the Rikudo Sage then released his hand from the blonde's back and began making a series of hand signs._

"_Wait, what are you doing," Kabuto asked, only to get no reply in response, "I order you to stop what you're doing!" Kabuto ordered, but was shocked at when the Rikudo Sage kept making the hand signs._

"_You're a fool, boy," the Sage taunted Kabuto, "Did you honestly think that you currently had the power to make me do your bidding, then you're horrible wrong. I only wanted to test the power of these jinchuriki." with that, the Rikudo Sage finished his jutsu, and everything in the vicinity was enveloped in a white light._

* * *

"_Wake up, young one," Naruto felt someone start smacking him on his face, the blonde shinobi wearily opened his eyes to see the hooded figure that had given him a royal ass kicking, "So you're finally awake." He stated calmly as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and helped lift him to his feet._

_Naruto took a minute to observe his surroundings, which were nothing except an endless white void, he then glared at the former jinchuriki. "Why did you attack us if Kabuto couldn't control you?" he asked, he had every right to be suspicious, one moment he was getting beaten six ways to Sunday by this guy, and the next then he knew, this guy was helping him._

_The creator of modern ninjutsu just let out a light chuckle in response, "As I told that boy who summoned me, I only wanted to test yours and the other jinchuriki's strength, and I must say that you two did well to hold me off that long, most people fell to just one of my techniques." he said as he gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder, "Now would you tell me your name, I don't want to have to keep calling you young one." He said, and Naruto had the funny feeling that the Sage was smiling underneath his hood._

"_Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto introduced himself._

"_Naruto Uzumaki, a fine name, and you would be the jinchuriki of the Ky__ū__bi no Yoko, correct." The Sage asked, and let out another chuckle at Naruto's dumb-strucked look. "Does it really surprise you that much, I was the jinchuriki of all the biju at one time, and I retained the sensory ability I had when I was the J__ū__bi's jinchuriki, so I can sense what biju you hold in you." He explained_

"_Oh…so why did you save me and Bee?" Naruto asked curiously._

"_Down to business then, very well. I saved you two because I have a favor to ask of you, think of it more like one of two missions I would like you to take," he explained as he reached into his robe and pulled something out a small jewel in the shape of a tomoe and had a pure white color, "This is called a magatama, and I happened to have found it many years ago after I had become a jinchuriki. When I found this magatama I found out that a dragon resided in it that called itself Ry__ū__jin, and he told me an interesting story."_

_The Sage paused for a moment to make sure Naruto had understood what he said, when the blonde gave a nod for him to continue, he then told the tale, "He said that he was once a warrior in another world that had fought in a war call the Three Kingdoms. When he died, instead of moving on, his soul was forcibly put into this magatama, just as everyone else who had fought in that war so that their war could continue throughout the years, with each magamata finding a new host with each new generation. Ry__ū__jin was the only lucky one as his willpower prevented him from rejoining the war, but he was forced to watch as each generation of children become the warriors of the past or toushi as they're called and killed each other because of their war."_

_Naruto nodded his head in understanding, but there was one thing that left him confused, "Ok, but does Ry__ū__jin know why his and those other warriors' souls were put into those magatamas?" he asked._

_The Sage shook his head, "No, Ry__ū__jin said he had a couple of guesses as to why that happen, the most logical being that someone had cast a spell or curse that bound them to these jewels, but other than that, no," the Rikudo Sage let out a sigh, "Ry__ū__jin asked for me to help him to end the cycle of that endless war and I agreed to help him, however it took me many years to develop a jutsu that would allow me to transport myself to another world and by the I had created the jutsu, I was nearing my end, so I could not uphold my promise, but now I can keep my promise to him with your help."_

_Naruto pointed a finger at himself, "B-But why me, shouldn't you be able to now that you've come back?" he asked._

"_Naruto-kun, make no mistake, I am dead," the first jinchuriki stated as he shook his head, "There is no way that I would be able to help Ry__ū__jin, but you would be able to go in my place and assist him ending this dreaded curse, but I won't force you to help, I'll only send you there if you want to, so I ask you Naruto-kun, will you help me?" the Sage asked._

_Naruto just stood where he was and thought about it, the truth was he was very tempted in helping the Sage, but there was also the war to consider and he it didn't sit well with him leaving his friends behind while he was off in another world._

_After a few moments of weighing the options, he decided, "Alright, I'll help you, but I've got to be able to travel back to our world so way I can still help out in the war." he said, deciding to come up with a third option that would benefit him in both ways._

_The Rikudo Sage just stood where he was in a dead silence before he suddenly face-palmed himself, "I can't believe I forgot to mention that...actually now that I think about it, there are a lot of things I forgot to tell him, " he muttered, then looked at Naruto, "Sorry, I should've told you earlier, once you are done helping Ry__ū_jin with his world, you'll be sent back to our world at the exact same time and place as when I cast the jutsu, and no matter how many years have gone by in that world, when you return, you'll be as you are now." he explained.

_"Oh, well that's convenient." Naruto said with his trademark fox-grin adorning his face, the Sage once again stood quiet as he snapped his fingers and all of Naruto's equipment appeared in his giant scroll as well as his cloak and two new things, a sword with a white sheath and a crimson red magatama appearing in the Sage's hand._

_"Before you leave, I'll explain the second mission that I've given you," the Rikudo Sage told him, "While you were unconscious, I delved into your memories and saw that the other seven jinchuriki have been captured and have had their biju extracted by this Madara Uchiha. I however,, found where this Akatsuki's hideout and extracted the biju from that statue they were using to seal them in and revived the other jinchuriki, beside's your friend Gaara of course, and resealed the biju into their hosts-" the Sage was cut off from Naruto interrupting him._

"_Y-You revived them! How, Nagato couldn't revive anyone past a certain time limit!" Naruto said, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide enough to fall out of their sockets._

_At the boy's look and his question, the Sage let out a hearty laugh, "You'll find that a time limit doesn't apply to me Naruto-kun, but back to what I was saying, the others have become jinchuriki again and have already been sent over. The second mission I am giving you is to find them, and stop the Akatsuki from capturing them again. You see, Naruto-kun, the one flaw of this jutsu is that for every person that is transported, that person's enemy is sent there as well to preserve the balanced, meaning that not only are the jinchuriki sent there but all the Akatsuki are as well." he explained._

_"Wait a minute, there are nine jinchuriki and twelve Akatsuki members, so how the hell is that balanced!" Naruto yelled suddenly, causing to Sage to back away in surprise, he had not expected the blonde to be that unpredictable, then again he did see the memory where said blonde had head butted his fellow jinchuriki when he was younger._

_"True, that is why I sent four of your comrades to accompany you." the Rikudo Sage explained, but it only confused Naruto even more._

"_But that means that there are thirteen of us, that's still not even…" Naruto muttered as he scratched the back of his head._

"_No it is even, you forget that I was summoned by that young man called Kabuto, effectively making me your enemy," The Sage explained, "While I currently have the power to resist his control, I can only help you at least four more times before my powers are weakened enough for Kabuto can take control of me."_

"_Oh, ok…" Naruto said, nodding his head in understanding._

"_Now before I send you on your way, I'll explain these two gifts I'm about to give you," the Sage said, holding up the crimson magatama first, "This is a customized magatama that have been giving to each of the jinchuriki, their color takes the form of what their biju's color is, like how yours is crimson because Ky__ū_bi's fur is crimson, but your magatama is the only one that can sense the other jinchuriki and it will begin to shake and the outlines of nine tails will appear on it when another jinchuriki is with its area of detection." He explained, then held up the sword, "I've made this sword nearly indestructible and have made it compatible with your chakra element, and have embedded in it my Shinra Tensei and Basho Ten'in jutsu. Just shout the name of which jutsu you want to use and it will use it, I hope it helps you on your mission." he then handed the two gifts to Naruto, who gratefully took them.

_Finally the former first jinchuriki held out his hand that held the dragon's magatama "I wish you luck Naruto Uzumaki, may we not have to meet again anytime soon." he said as Naruto took the magatama. Suddenly the blonde shinobi was enveloped in a white light and disappeared from the void._

_Flashback/Dream end_

Naruto let out a miserable groan as he regained consciousness, a painful headache welcoming him as he opened his eyes. He now remembered what had happened, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

"You'd think that if a guy was able to bring back the dead, then healing someone's wounds wouldn't be a problem..." he grumbled as he noticed that he was inside some room now instead of being outside next to a flight of stairs. He saw that his right arm was in a sling, as well as a blanket covering his chest and lower body, and that the two magatama were beside him.

He reached over with his good arm and picked up the jewels and immediately felt a living presence coming from the pure white one as it called out to him in his mind, "**So you are the jinchuriki that the Rikudo has sent in his place.**" The voice said calmly.

Naruto closed his eyes and appeared before Kyūbi's cage and was surprised to see a new occupant outside of the cage, a white dragon that was about the same height as Kyūbi and had golden slitted eyes.

"Are you Ryūjin?" Naruto inquired with a raised eyebrow as he studied the dragon.

The dragon just snorted at the question as he lowered his head down and began studying the blonde shinobi as well. The two looked at each other for a moment before the dragon broke the silence, "**Heh, I can see why he sent you, you're the first human I've met that hasn't shown a hint of fear from just seeing me.**" Ryūjin complimented him.

"Um, thank you." Naruto said, slightly confused at what the dragon had said.

"**Don't mention it kid, but I must say I'm impressed. I can't believe that a kid as young as you has gained control of a biju like fur-face over there.**" Ryūjin said as he indicated to the now irritated fox that was in the cage.

"**Watch it dragon, just be grateful that I'm stuck over here while you're on the opposite end of this seal or I'd already have you underneath my claws, begging for mercy!**" the biju growled in frustration, only to get even angrier as the white dragon let out a laugh in response.

"**So you say fox, but we'll never know since you're stuck in that cage.**" the newest resident in Naruto's mind taunted the giant fox.

"Ok you two, that's enough fighting for now," Naruto intervened then turned to Ryūjin, "Do you know where we are?" he asked.

The dragon nodded, "**You are in the Kanto region of a country called Japan, but where exactly is simple enough. We are at Seito Private school, since the girl you met before you blacked out was Ryuubi Gentoku, one of the three leaders of the war.**" he explained, both him and Kyūbi giving the blonde a curious look at the growing horror-strucked look on Naruto's face

"D-D-Did you s-say school," Naruto stuttered, nearly begging in the hopes that he had heard wrong, but when Ryūjin nodded his head all he could do was fell to his knees and shout at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOO!"

As he watched Naruto somehow managed to find himself in a corner and sulk while also muttering things like 'He must've left that part out on purpose' or 'No, not again, this can't be happening', he turned towards the giant fox, "**...I'm guessing that he has had some issues with school before this?**" he inquired, which only earned him a groan from Kyūbi.

"**You don't even know the half of it,**" he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "**Why did he have to take after his mother in that area, why is it whenever he's fighting he shows how smart he is...**" he grumbled while all Ryūjin did was sweat-drop as he looked back and forth between the jinchuriki and the biju, did the Rikudo Sage really send the right ones to help him?

Letting out a sigh, he brought their attention back to him, "**Continuing where I had left off, the war that we are in is currently held between multiple schools, and those schools are called Nanyou Academy, Youshou High school, Rakuyou High school, Kyoshou Academy, Gogun High school, Youshuu Private school, and where we are now, Seito Private School.**" he said as he suddenly had a crude map with different markers showing where the schools were appear next to him.

"Okay so we've got the names of the schools that are at war, so which of them are the top dogs that we need to worry about?" Naruto asked with his trademark fox-grin.

"**As of right now that would be Rakuyou, but when its leader falls, Kyoshou will be the one we must face,**" he told the blonde, "**I would suggest you transfer to either Seito or Nanyou since they are against both schools.**" he suggested.

"Gotcha, we'll deal with Rakuyou first and after that Kyoshou...and I'll have to transfer to Seito or Nanyou," he said, ignoring the feelin of dread that had formed in his gut at the mention of him going back to school, then remembered something he had forgotten to ask, "By the way, what do I do with yours and mine magatamas?" he asked.

"**Well, most of the toushi wear their magatama as an earring, but some wear them as necklaces, it's your decision.**" Ryūjin told him, then seemed to notice something going on from outside the blonde's mind, "**We'll talk more later Naruto, it seems something is going on.**" he stated as he and Kyūbi turned their attention to whatever was going on.

Naruto opened his eyes and heard someone yelling from outside the room and by the sound of it, that person was clearly pissed, "Ryuubi, what the yell where you thinking, bringing some stranger here," a clearly female voice rang out at the girl who had help him, "We have no idea where he's from or why he's here!" the girl shouted again.

"B-But Chou-san, I couldn't leave him out there in the rain, he was hurt badly and he didn't seem like a bad person." Ryuubi defended him, which only earned her a scoff from this Chou-san.

"Chouhi is right Ryuubi, we do not know what his intentions are, the only thing we know about him is his name and the fact that he has two strangely colored magatama." a third female voice stated calmly.

"Kan-san, please just give him a chance, I swear he doesn't look like he'll cause any trouble!" Ryuubi begged this girl, which Naruto felt a little touched by, this girl didn't know anything about him and yet she was sticking up for him.

"...Fine we'll give him a chance, but if we anything suspicious, he's out of here injured or not." this Kan-san reluctantly agreed. The door slid open to reveal Ryuubi and the two other girls, one that was maybe a few inches taller than Ryuubi and had short brown hair and was wearing the same sailor suit as Ryuubi and had an impressive figure, but nowhere near the other two. The second girl was much taller than the Ryuubi and the other girl, with long black hair that reached down to her legs and covered most of her face and had tanned skin, she was wearing the sailor suit as well but she had a shorter version of it as her stomach was showing and the skirt barely did anything to his her long legs and in her hand was what looked like some staff with a cloth wrapping at on one end, and she too had a impressive figure, a much better one than Ryuubi's. Naruto also took notice at how all three of the girls look about sixteen or seventeen.

"_Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna meet a lot of beautiful looking girls?_" Naruto thought to himself before holding up his good hand in greeting, "Yo girls, thanks for helping me out." he said with his trademark fox-grin.

"How are you feeling Naruto-san?" Ryuubi asked as she knelt down next to him with fresh bandages in her hands so she could change them, she was unaware of the disapproving glares that her two friends were giving the blonde shinobi.

"I'm fine, I've had worse than this before," Naruto answered as he lifted himself up slowly to allow the brunette better access to change his bandages then asked, "How long have I been out?"

"You've been unconscious for about six hours," the girl with the short brown hair answered as she continued to glare at him, "We've got some questions for you and you better answer if you know what's good for you." she threatened him, only to a receive a sly grin in response.

"Alright, but you should know that if you're trying to scare me, you're doing a poor job of it," Naruto teased the girl with his sly grin still on his face, "But before we do that, could you tell me your names? You all already know mine, but I have no idea who the two of you are." he said, which earned him a confused look from the brunette and a raised eyebrow from the black haired girl.

"I'm Kan'u Unchou, and she is Chouhi Ekitoku," the tall girl answered, "Now tell us what school you're from?" she asked as her glare became more intense, but it didn't have any effect on the blonde.

"I don't go to any school," Naruto answered, then quickly added, "If your gonna ask where I'm from, I come from an isolated village that's far from here."

"Then why are you here, what exactly are your intentions?" Kan'u went on to the next question as her grip on her weapon tightened and Chouhi's fist clenched.

"First off, I'm going to find me a place to train, but the real reason I'm here is because someone gave me a mission that he had made with someone a long time ago." Naruto said, smiling as he lifted his left arm so that Ryuubi could unravel the bandage on his arm.

That got the two's interest, "And what would your mission be?" Chouhi asked.

"Let's just say it involves stopping a group of people from causing a lot of problems that are going to happen in the near future. That and finding my friends, we got separated after we were attacked." he told them, stretching the truth a little bit because techniqully it was only Bee and him that got separated, not all the jinchuriki.

Not detecting anything that sounded false in what he was saying, Kan'u decide he wasn't lying and went on to her next question, "Okay, my final question is why you do you have those two strange magatama with you, we've never seen a magatama with those colors before."

"Hmm, I don't know why the white one is like that, but I've had the red one for about as long as I can remember, and apparently the white one is supposed to be used as a way to help me complete my mission," Naruto answered then added, "But let me ask, is this place one of those schools that are involved in a war that revolves around these magatama," he asked, knowing perfectly aware that it was, but he needed to ask that for his plan to work. When they nodded in surprise, he then said, "That's good because my mission is to take part in the war and I was looking for a school to transfer to that was against Rakuyou." he said, and his trap was set, he knew he had caught their interest now and he had to hand it to himself, he really could be a deceptive person when the moment called on him.

"So you're looking for an anti-Rakuyou school," Kan'u asked, thinking about the idea for a moment before shaking her head, "No, I'm sorry but we don't know you well enough to trust you, I'll have to ask you to leave." she said and Naruto could tell by the tone in her voice that she wouldn't change her mind.

Slightly disappointed that his plan didn't go the way he had intended for it to, he let out a sigh and said, "Well I guess I've overstayed my welcome, I won't try and force you to let me stay, so I'll be on my way as soon as I get my stuff." and with Ryuubi's help, slowly stood up and left the room where he luckily found his belongings right beside the door.

As he put his jacket around his shoulder he suddenly stood very still for a moment, he had sensed something was off in the area and he could tell Kyuubi could sense it too, there were multiple people around them that were emitting negative emotions and he could detect a small amount of killing intent coming from above him and the girls didn't seem to realize it.

"Hm, what's wrong Naruto-san?" Ryuubi asked as she grabbed his sword in attempt to help him since he was injured.

"We're not alone," he muttered his face suddenly turning serious as Chouhi and Kan'u understood what he was saying, and Naruto could feel the negative emotions increase, he knew they were about to attack, "Move it!" he roared, grabbing Ryuubi by the waist and jumped to the other side of the room as several people crashed through the ceiling where he and Ryuubi had just been.

There were as least twelve men in the room with each of them wearing different colored hooded jackets that kept their identities hidden, and they were all wielding weapons. Not only that, but Naruto could sense that there were more men outside, they were cornered like rats.

One of the men wearing a black jacket and was wielding two swords stepped forward and spoke in a gloating voice, "My my, we were only expecting Ryuubi Gentoku, Chouhi Ekitoku, and Kan'u Unchou, but seeing how injured you are, it won't really matter if you're here or not. Now I suggest you had over Ryuubi Gentoku if you know what's good for you because in case you didn't know, you're all surrounded by twenty C-rank, fifteen B-rank, and five A-rank toushi."

Naruto just growled at the threat, "Is that supposed to scare me," he asked as he began to unleash a little of his killing intent, which began to scare some of the toushi, "Why do you want Ryuubi?" his question was more of an order and for some reason, it intimidated the A-rank toushi that had gloated over them.

"We plan to take her to Rakuyou and give her to Totaku, so that way we could be rewarded greatly for our efforts and move up in the rankings of his force, who knows maybe he'll even allow us to have some _fun_ with her." he said with a lecherous smile that was hidden by his hood. He was about to say something else but Naruto's foot suddenly found itself lodged in his face and was sent crashing against a wall.

Before anyone could react Naruto was already attacking the nearest unfortunate toushi, and the battle was on. Chouhi was already moving to defend Ryuubi while Naruto and Kan'u attacked the group, even while Naruto was injured and had only one good arm, he was still a menace in the fight, taking out one or two toushi at a time, until the A-rank toushi got back up and started slashing at him.

Naruto moved backwards to avoid the swords, quickly turning his head to see how the girls were doing. Kan'u was having no trouble at all while she finished off the remaining toushi, Chouhi was holding her own with the few that had went after them and Ryuubi was still standing where he had left her, his sword in her hands.

"Ryuubi, throw me the sword!" Naruto shouted, she complied and threw it with all of her might. Naruto did a backflip and caught the sword with his left hand and landed in a crouch, his thumb resting on the hilt.

"YOUR MINE!" he shouted as he attacked Naruto from above, only for Naruto to open the blade just enough to block the two swords. Quickly turning the sword around, Naruto rammed the end of it in the guy's stomach, sending him backwards while Naruto drew the sword, the cool steel glinting wickedly as Naruto raised the blade over his head and brought it down on the toushi, who had brought his swords together in an X formation in order to block the attack.

Unfortunately for him, the blonde's sword prove more powerful as it cut through the two swords and left a large gash on the left side of his chest, it wasn't fatal or anything, but it still hurt like a bitch. Naruto pointed the blade at him and decided to test out his new abilities a muttered the jutsu's name, immediately sending the toushi flying through the door and into the waiting crowd outside.

Naruto calmly walked outside with the sword resting on his shoulder and looked at the group in front of him, grinning maniacally, "So whose next," he asked as he unleashed a stronger wave of killing attempt on the poor toushi. The toushi began panicking and rushed him all together, none of them realizing the danger they were in as Naruto held his sword sideways so the blade was pointed east and muttered, "_Shinra Tensei,_" and the entire group was blown away by the invisible force and sent crashing into the ground, with only still managing to get up, "Take your friends and get out of here." Naruto told them as the toushi that were still inside were sent through the wall, causing Naruto to smirk as he went back inside.

The girls were waiting for him and Naruto could see that they didn't even have a single scratch on them, "Well that takes care of that," he said with as he went over to his sheath and was about to pick them up when a sudden burst of pain came from his broken ribs and arm, "Ow, dammit! I guess I overdid it a bit..." he muttered as ignored the pain in his arm and reached out to the sheath, but was stopped by someone placing their hands on his.

He turned to see Ryuubi smiling kindly at him, "You don't have to leave Naruto-san, you can stay." she said, and Naruto saw Chouhi and Kan'u smiling at him as well.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the three with a confused look on his face, "Wait, didn't you want me to leave a few minutes ago?" he asked.

"We did, but considering that you stopped an attack on our school nearly single-handedly and save Ryuubi from being kidnapped, we're willing to give you a chance," Kan'u said as she picked up his sheath for him, "But you must pull your weight around here and must do whatever Ryuubi or myself ask you to do, and you must protect this school and Ryuubi." she listed of her conditions, while Chouhi's eye twitched because she wasn't listed off as someone who could order Naruto around but Kan'u and Ryuubi could.

"Eh, sure it's nothing I haven't done," Naruto said as he shrugged while Ryuubi cheered in happiness, "_And so, let the mission commence..._" he thought as he looked out the window into the starry night sky.

* * *

**I hopped you all like it, I found it was rather easy to be able to fit the two stories together when you add some sort of overly powerful figure that has the ability to do it, thankfull the Naruto universe has one, the Rikudo Sage. And I know some people are probably thinking that either I made Naruto and Bee too weak or the Rikudo Sage too strong, but seriously, the guy was on his death bed when he made the nine biju and he still had enough power to use Chibaku Tensei to send Jūbi's body into outer space and created the moon, you've got to admit he has to be insanely strong to the point that Naruto and Bee combined could only put a few scratches on him.**

**I'm going to based the story mostly off of the anime, but I'll add some stuff from the manga here and there, as for pairings I'm not to sure on what I want to do yet, but everyones' commit is appreciated. See you a later!**


	2. And so the war begins

**Hey everybody, I'm back and for those wondering, I'm not dead, I've just been busy with sports and all that, so I haven't really had time to write any new chapters for any of my stories, but my season is over I'm back to writing whenever I can, so enough with the explaining, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: And so the war begins**

The sun rose up lazily over the morning sky, but nearly everyone in Seito missed it, except for one blonde man, who was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts and had two magatamas around his neck, in a nearby field that was training with his sword. Naruto stopped for a moment to look up at the rising sun and wondered how long he had been training for as he wiped his sweat from his forehead and sheathed his sword, which he had named Juryokukoa (Gravity core), due to its two abilities.

"How long have I been out here?" he asked himself as he observed the surrounding area, which was basically a pile of torn up earth which was caused by Juryokukoa's power, and it still surprised the blonde shinobi how destructive the sword could be when he unleashed its power.

"It's been about three hours since you started training, Naruto." came a calm voice from behind him. Naruto turned towards the voice to see its owner, Chou'un Shiryuu, a girl with long silver hair that reached down to her lower back and had her eyes closed constantly. She wore a different version of the school uniform, which overall complimented her excellent figure, and in her left hand she held a sword.

"You were watching the whole time, Chou'un?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

The swordswoman nodded, "Yes, I had to make sure you didn't forget about the party, after all we are celebrating the six months you've been here since you first arrived at Seito." she informed him, to which the blonde looked away in embarrassment in response.

"I keep telling you all, you don't have to do that," Naruto muttered sheepishly, while thinking, "_I've been in this world for a while, haven't I?_" it really had been six months since he had been sent here by the Rikudo Sage. Since then, while Ryūjin basically crammed into him as much information about the war as possible, he had steadily gained the trust and admiration of everyone at Seito, as well as becoming one of its more powerful students.

"I know, but Ryuubi and Chouhi were adamant on having a party," Chou'un said with a light smile on her face, before she gripped her sword's hilt, "What do you say we spar a little to past the time?" she asked, knowing full well what the blonde's reply would be.

Naruto face instantly split into a wild grin as he drew Juryokukoa, "Your on!" he shouted as he lunged at the silver haired girl, clashing his blade with hers. The two quickly separated and went into a series of strikes that would have defeated any low-ranked toushi easily, but to Naruto and Chou'un, they met the attacks head on and deflected each one of them with ease.

The blonde then stuck his sword into the ground and made an upward slash; the force of the blade destroyed the earth around it and sent giant mounds of it at the silver haired girl. Chou'un reacted instantly and sliced through the opposing rocks as if they were made of paper and narrowly avoided a punch that was aimed for her stomach, which only resulted in Naruto grazing her.

Chou'un quickly countered with a spinning kick, but Naruto ducked under it and nailed the butt of his sword against her stomach, sending her backwards a little ways and lunged at her only to receive a backhanded swing that was strong enough to make him do an entire cartwheel in place, but Naruto charged at her again as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Naruto spun himself around Chou'un as soon as their swords clashed and the two ended up with their backs to one another and as one, turned to face each other with their swords resting inches from the other's necks.

"You've improved since we've last sparred Naruto." Chou'un observed with a small smile as the two sheathed their blades.

"What can I say; I've had some great teachers while I've been here." Naruto complimented her as his trademark fox-grin quickly adorned his face and he scratched the back of his head.

"No, it's not just that, you were already an A-rank toushi when you first arrived here, but you seem to improve your skills by leaps and bounds between every time you fight Kan'u or I, how do you do it?" Chou'un commented as she gave the blonde a curious look, only to have Naruto give her a sly smile as he put his right index and middle finger to his mouth and gave her a wink.

"Nin nin, it's a secret." he said with a chuckle, only to receive a cute pout from the silver haired swordswoman, but it made no difference to him. Naruto had chosen to keep his identity a secret from the others, not wanting any of his new friends to get caught up in his war while they had their own to deal with, even though he had to put up with Kyubi's arguing that they would be a valuable asset to him.

"I'm heading back Naruto, you coming?" Chou'un interrupted his thoughts and brought his attention back to her.

"No, you go on ahead Chou'un, I'll meet you there," he told her and watched as she walked out of the field and left Naruto to himself; "..._It really has been six months, hasn't it? And I still haven't found any of the jinchuriki, my comrades, or the Akatsuki._" he thought with a sigh. He really couldn't help it, his magatama was supposed to lead him to the other jinchuriki; the only problem was he didn't know how to activate it or what the exact range was for its detection ability.

Then there was the other matter of the four comrades the Sage had sent here to help him, for one thing, the Sage had neglected to tell him who exactly he sent over here although he was pretty sure it was most likely the members of team Kakashi, and then the other problem was that he had no way of contacting them.

Naruto let out another sigh as he made his way back towards the school while thinking that for all of the Rikudo Sage's brilliant ideas; he was just plain stupid to leave out something as important as those.

"Then again, maybe he was expecting me to think of a way to improvise when I use this thing..." Naruto mumbled as he held up the crimson jewel while it flashed a bright red against the rising sun.

"**Personally, I think he's crazy, I mean he didn't even tell you who he had sent to help you which doesn't really narrow your choices, and not to mention that he gave you a powerful tool that can help you, but he didn't explain how to activate it. All he said it would do was that it would sense the others when they were within its range.**" Kyubi voiced his opinion.

"**I'd say you're both right on all accounts, but the least he could had done was have the thing react when you channel Kyubi's chakra, that way we could at least learn how far a jinchuriki could be from you.**" Ryūjin chimed in, causing a collective sigh from the three as they remembered their past attempts to get the damn thing working.

"_Yeah, but what makes it worse is that I've even made my own information network like Pervy Sage did and I still haven't been able to locate any of their whereabouts, it's so damn frustrating!_" the blonde shinobi retorted bitterly as he thought about all the connections he had made in the past six months. Naruto had started it the first week he had arrived at Seito, immediately finding nearly over fifty informants and new friends within most of the other schools, excluding Rakuyou and Kyoshou for obvious reasons, and had even befriended a person who would play a huge part in the future and her teacher.

By using this network to its fullest potential, Naruto was able to constantly gather info on what the other schools were doing by showing his informants what to do to send information to the six key people who he appointed as the lead informants and they would give him the information when he visited them. However, it all nearly amounted to nothing, seeing as they were unable to find any of the missing eight, not to mention the four others the Sage at sent here.

When Naruto finally arrived back at his current residence, he found Chou'un, Kan'u, and Koumei Shokatsuryou, the youngest member in all of Seito, and arguably the smartest, who had jade green hair that was tied into two pigtails and bright blue eyes, were the only ones currently up and eating breakfast.

"Good morning Naruto." Kan'u and Koumei greeted.

"Morning." Naruto said as he went into the kitchen and made his usual morning breakfast, some instant ramen and sat down and began eating, while the other occupants, even after six months of knowing the blonde, still wondered how he was able to eat ramen so early in the morning.

"So Naruto, are you excited about the party tonight?" Koumei asked as she watched the blonde eat with his normal vigor.

"I guess so, but like I told Chou'un earlier, you all don't have to do this," Naruto told them as he sat his bowl down on the table, "More importantly, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Naruto-niichan, Koumei-chan?" Naruto said as he began pouting like a child, which amused the three girls.

"I'll start calling you that when I think you've matured enough." Koumei teased the blonde, who clutched his heart as if he was in pain and began crying anime tears.

"Oh, you wound me so Koumei-chan," Naruto declared as he continued to cry anime tears, causing the jade haired girl to laugh as someone new entered the rooms wearing pink pajamas while she put on her glasses, "Good morning Ryuubi-chan," Naruto greeted the leader of Seito, before spewing out some of his ramen as he looked at how the brown haired girl was wearing her clothes, "Uh...Ryuubi-chan, did you look at yourself before coming out?" he asked curiously as his face began turning red

"No, what are you talking about Naruto-kun…" Ryuubi mumbled as she let out a tired yawn and looked down at her attire to see what the blonde was referring to and instantly went bright red. Her clothes were practically about to fall off, with her top revealing a good portion of her breasts and her bottom falling between her thighs, showing off her white panties, "Waah, don't look!" Ryuubi yelled in embarrassment as attempted to cover herself with her arms and took one look at her blonde friend before fleeing the scene to her room, while Naruto quickly finished his breakfast and went into his room to get change and came out in a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Well I better be off, I've got some things to take care of," Naruto announced as he grabbed his orange and black jacket from the coat rack and said his goodbyes to the girls as he went out the door and onto the patio.

"Where do you think Naruto always goes to when he has free time Kan'u?" Koumei asked the raven haired fighter her usual question whenever the blonde left in a hurry while her eyes were still locked onto the door she saw the blonde exited to.

"...I have my suspicions, but knowing him and his ways, he is probably up to no good..." Kan'u answered before taking a sip from her tea, completely aware of the other girls nodding their heads in agreement, they had seen the disasters their friend had caused before with his pranks, and they had all agreed never to try and get on the blonde's bad side unless they were prepared for some major punishment afterward, especially after they had saw what Naruto did to Chouhi when she had taken a couple of his ramen packets without telling him.

* * *

"Yo Takashi!" Naruto greeted the young man that was currently working in the local antique shop. Takashi Kurosaki, a junior student and a solid B-ranked toushi from Youshuu Private School and was probably one of the few from that school who had any honor, was a boy that was a few inches taller than the blonde and had shoulder length raven black hair that was spiky at the end and wore glasses that hung low on his nose.

The boy simply nodded his head in acknowledgement as he readjusted his glasses and continued to dust some of the shop's possession. He had expected the blonde to come and pay him a visit soon enough because he knew that out of his chosen six, Naruto always came to him first before he would see any of the others.

"You here for the usual, Naruto-san?" Takashi asked, knowing full well that the blonde was here to hear the latest information that he had, and then he quit dusting the antiques and went over to the counter.

"Yep, so anything new?" Naruto asked as his cheerful expression turned slightly more serious.

Takashi, however let out a sigh as he took off his glasses and began cleaning them off with a his shirt, "I'm sorry to have to say this Naruto-san, but we've still haven't been able to gain anything on the twelve you are looking for, we've searched every possible location in the city, checked to see if anyone fit their descriptions, and have searched all of the schools, but we still haven't found them." he told the blonde.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he let out a tired sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, "I figured as much, but it can't be helped if a guy needs to finds his friends," he told his informant wearily, then gave Takashi a serious look, "But we still haven't searched _all_ of the schools, now have we?" he asked, knowing that Takashi would get the meaning.

Takashi began shaking his head before he voiced his response, "And I still advise against that Naruto-san, it's too dangerous for you to infiltrate Kyoshou and Rakuyou by yourself, you'd be undertaking a suicide mission," he paused for a second to let the information sink in before continuing, "And I know what you're thinking about, and I still disagree even with that, if you tried finding informants from both schools, they're highly likely to turn on you and sell you out just to reap the benefits."

"I know, I know but for all I know one of them could be in either of them." Naruto argued.

"I know there's that possibility, but unless you've got a better idea on obtaining that info, I'll keep saying no," the raven haired boy said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, then looked at the blonde dead in the eye, "We all owe you a great debt Naruto-san, you saved us, protected us, and gave us a purpose to live on when nearly all of us would have gladly just wanted to die. Even though you don't want us to, we would whole heartedly give our lives in order to protect you." He calmly stated.

"…Fine, we'll have it your way…for now, but if I get an opportunity I'm taking it." Naruto told him, then said goodbye to Takashi and left the store.

"…Heh, even though I'm against it, it was that same impulsive attitude of yours that ended up saving me." Takashi muttered as the memories of when he first met Naruto came flooding back to his mind.

_Flashback_

"_You okay kid?" came a voice from above the badly injured Takashi who laid down sprawled over on a pile of trash, his dark brown eyes focused in on someone who was wearing a pair of torn up jeans and made their way up to see an orange and black jacket over a black shirt and went even father to see blue eyes staring back at him, a sly grin on his face with three whisker marks adorning each, making him seem more like a fox, and spiky blonde hair._

"_Wh-Who are you?" Takashi managed to say before he winced in pain._

_The boy let out an amused chuckle, "Me, I'm just the guy who saved your life from those Rakuyou punks." was his response, causing Takashi to look around and saw that it was true._

_Sprawled around everywhere on the ground were the thirteen B-ranked toushi that had jumped him only a few minutes ago, each of them knocked out cold and looked heavily injured by the looks of them, while the blonde didn't even have a scratch on him._

"_Wh-Why did you help me, you don't even know me and we aren't even from the same school, so why would you go out of your way to help a complete stranger?" he asked._

"_Why? Well I couldn't just stand by and watch them kill you, now could I," the blonde stated as he crouched down and offered his hand to Takashi, "The names Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" he asked curiously._

_Takashi looked at him for a moment before he took the hand and the blonde helped him up, "I'm Takashi Kurosaki, and thank you for your help Naruto-san." He thanked the blonde with a bow, only to get a flick to the forehead._

"_Don't call me 'san', I'm only sixteen years old and it makes me feel old." The blonde shinobi told him as he made his way to leave the alley._

"_I'm sorry but I won't, you saved me, and I owe you a great debt now." Takashi told him stubbornly as he followed Naruto._

_At that, Naruto let out a sigh, "Fine call me whatever you want, but tell me why those idiots back there decided to jump you?" Naruto inquired._

"_I've been trying to gather allies to rebel against Rakuyou, and apparently they found out about it, so they sent some of underlings to shut me up." the raven haired boy answered._

"_So you're trying to defeat Toutaku too, eh?" Naruto asked as he suddenly stopped and gave the taller boy a calculating look and Takashi could only guess what he was thinking about._

"_I was, but I should have realized that I was just being foolish, I should have never attempted to usurp Tou- "_

"_Hold your horses there Takashi," Naruto cut him off, "You had a great idea, you just went about it the wrong way, and you should keep trying, but do it more discreetly." He told him, his sly grin returning to his face._

"_And how do you propose I do that?" Takashi asked._

"_Join me," Naruto simply stated, "I creating an information network so I can find my friends and take down Rakuyou, and I'm thinking you'd make an excellent addition to it. So you in?"_

_Takashi just stood there, staring at him in bewilderment, the blonde had only just met him a few minutes ago and he was already acting as if they had been friends for a long time, not to mention he was asking him to join his organization even though they knew nothing about each other. Takashi had two thoughts come to his mind, either this guy was insane or he was a trusting idiot._

_Still, Takashi couldn't help but smile, "You can count me in Naruto-san." he said._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Naruto walked through downtown as he thought over his plans about sneaking into Rakuyou or Kyoshou, and he didn't see what was so bad about it. Hell, none of the students could be at Nagato's level and Takashi was seriously underestimating his stealth skills when Naruto could hid from even Jonin level ninjas while he was wearing his orange jumpsuit.

Naruto was so lost in thought that he wasn't aware of his surroundings and accidentally bumped into a girl who was trying to run passed him and knocked her down. Naruto was instantly brought back down to earth and helped the girl back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he quickly apologized as he helped her up, taking notice that she was about his age and had long, orange hair with part of her bangs framing her face, green eyes, had a green magatama, and was wearing the uniform of a Nanyou Academy student's, which seemed to show off her rather large bust quite well, "_She's pretty cute._" the blonde thought, and he could've sworn he heard Ryūjin and Kyubi laughing from inside him.

"No it's fine, I wasn't really paying attention either," she said, then held her hand, "My name is Hakufu Sonsaku by the way, what's your name?" she asked as she looked the blonde over and couldn't help but blush a little, thinking was very handsome.

While on the outside Naruto looked completely calm, but on the inside he was more than a little surprised, "_Well this is certainly a surprised, I wasn't expecting to meet Hakufu Sonsaku, but I might as well go along with it._" he thought, while he shook hands with her, "Nice to meet you Hakufu, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he introduced himself.

However, before either of them could continue with their conversation, someone new came up to them. It was a boy with short black hair, violet eyes, had a white magatama and was wearing the male uniform for Nanyou.

"Hakufu, what are you doing," the boy asked as he past them by, "C'mon, or we're going to be late for school." He told her as he kept running.

"Alright Koukin, I'm coming," Hakufu said before turning back to Naruto, "It was nice meeting you Naruto." She told him before she chased after the now identified Koukin.

Naruto just smiled as he watched the girl follow after her companion and turned around to make his way back to Seito, or he would have, if something hadn't noticed something happening out of the corner of his eyes.

Naruto watched as he saw a group of Rakuyou students dragging one of their own into a deserted alleyway and watched as they threw her to the ground and started kicking the poor girl while she curled herself up in a feeble attempt to protect herself.

"_Why would they be attacking one of their own?_" Naruto thought as he stealthy made his way up to the rooftop of the small building next to them and listen in on what they were saying.

"You think you can say whatever you want about Toutaku-sama and think you can get away with it, you bitch!" a bald guy with multiple piercings on his ears shouted at the her as he stomped on her stomach and listen to her gasp in pain.

"He's trying to put a stop to this endless cycle of war; you should be helping him in his conquest so that way we can all be free from this curse." A boy with dark brown hair stated as he watched his comrade continue attack the girl.

"Not to mention that it is our duty to follow as Rakuyou students to follow Toutaku-sama's orders no matter what," a black haired girl said while the last three guys of their little gang hovered over her, and from what Naruto could tell, she seemed to be the ringleader of the group, as she crouched down and roughly grabbed onto the girl's head before slamming it into the ground, "And we don't need anyone who doesn't want to follow orders, do we boys?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice that made Naruto want to gag.

"Right boss." the middle of the three said while the other two simply nodded their heads. All of them had shaved heads and wore white sleeveless shirts with black pants and they each had a white magatama.

"_It seems that even a fraction of Rakuyou's power is shifting towards revolting against Toutaku, maybe I can use it to my advantage._" Naruto thought, before turning his attention back to the group of six and what he heard them say made his blood boil.

"Hey Miyako-san, it'd be waste just to kill her like this, so can I have some fun with her before we kill her?" the guy with the piercings asked as he licked his lips while the girl only let out a whimper in response.

The girl, Miyako only smiled in response, "Go ahead and enjoy yourself, Hayate-kun." she told him, to which the now identified Hayate let out an evil cackle and began moving closer to the fallen girl.

However, before he could even touch her a yellow flash suddenly caught everyone's attention and Hayate was on the ground instantly and unconscious. Everyone looked up to see a figure with spiky blonde hair wearing a orange and black jacket with a red swirl on the back standing right beside the fallen Hayate, and that was when they felt an ominous aura coming from this person, like a predator who was about to lung at his prey.

Miyako was too stunned to even utter a single word. Hayate, who was one of the higher C-ranked toushi in Rakuyou, had been taken down by some unknown boy in one simple attack, and they weren't even able to see it. She was about regained her composure and yell at the others to apprehend the boy when she saw his blue eyes staring coldly at her with no hint of remorse and only pity in them. Then another yellow flash appeared and all of her had been taken out before she had even realized it and the last thing she knew before everything went black was a sharp pain that had suddenly came from her neck.

Naruto looked over the small group to make sure they were knocked out properly before he crouched down and tried to pick up the injured girl, although he had to put up with her feeble attempt to fight him off, "Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe." he told her in a soothing tone which caused the girl relax a bit, and weakly nod her head in agreement.

"W-Wh-Who ar-are you?" she managed to ask her savior while he picked her bridal style and placed her arms around his neck to give her more support.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto told her, "Now let's get you out of here." and with that, the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Naruto carefully laid the girl onto his bed as they suddenly appeared inside one of his safe houses in a swirl of leaves and looked over her too see how bad the injuries she had were. Thankfully, none of the wounds were life threatening, but the girl would have to stay in bed for about a couple of weeks, or at least she would have had to, if a certain blonde jinchuriki wasn't with her.

"_Alright guys, you know what to do,_" Naruto told Kyubi and Ryūjin, with the dragon and the biju complying with their host and sending their energy to him, "_Okay, don't go to fast and control the amount going in her and she'll be fine._" Naruto thought as his hand hovered merely a few centimeters from the girl's chest and his hand began to glow a mixture of white and red energy.

While Naruto had learned a few things while he had been here, he still found this ability to be his best one hands down. He would combine Ryūjin's chi with Kyubi's chakra and would mix them into a sort of healing jutsu, with the chi directing the chakra over the parts of the body where Naruto wanted to heal and the chakra sending the appropriate amount to heal the wounds without potentially killing the patient.

One by one the wounds began to disappear and Naruto ended up getting a better look at the girl. She had long brown hair that went to the middle of her back and a part of it was tied to the right side of her head with a pink ribbon, and her eyes would flutter from time to time, revealing that they were a dark shade of blue. Height wise, she was maybe a few inches shorter than he was and was wearing the Rakuyou uniform, which showed of her excellent figure quite well and finally she was wearing her white magatama as a necklace like he was.

When the last of the wounds had vanished from the girl's body, Naruto retracted his hand and watched as her eyes began to open completely and focused in on the first thing she saw, which was him, "Yo, how ya feeling," he asked casually as she tried to sit up, but Naruto prevented this by placing his hand on her shoulder, "Woah there, I may have healed you, but give some time before you sit up." he advised her.

The girl gave a nod in understanding before let out a small cough, then watched as the boy who saved her get up and go to the refrigerator and take out a bottle of water, then came back and handed the bottle to her.

"T-Thank you Naruto-san, for s-saving me and t-taking care of me." she said with a slight stutter that reminded the blonde shinobi of Hinata.

"It was no trouble at all, especially when it comes to saving a beautiful in her time of need," Naruto said with a bright smile, which he immediately regretted saying because it sounded like one of Jiraiya's corny lines in his books, but it seemed to have an effect on her since her cheeks turned bright red and she began fiddling with her fingers, "So what's your name?" he asked.

The girl was silent for a moment before she took a deep breath to calm down and get her blush under control, then said, "I-I am Momona Amamiya, but everyone calls me Momo."

"Momo-chan, a cute name to go with a cute girl, eh," Naruto commented, which only caused Momo's face to turn a deep shade of red again because from being called cute and by the 'chan' suffix, while Naruto's expression turned more serious, "So tell me Momo-chan, you were trying to revolt against Toutaku, but why exactly?" he asked as he gave her his undivided attention.

"Because Toutaku doesn't care about breaking our fate in the slightest, he's only concerned about saving himself from the magatama's fate while he uses us like simple puppets for a means to an end," she stated bitterly as she remembered how she tried to convince her fellow students to abandon Toutaku, "I tried telling everyone that, but you saw firsthand what their reaction was." she said as she fiddled with her magatama.

"You'll need a lot more than just talking to them to make them believe you," Naruto told her, then gave her his trademark fox-grin, "But I can respect the fact that you are willing to fight against him, most people would've pissed themselves if they even thought about that." he said, which only caused Momo's blush to darken.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-san." she thanked him as she adverted her eyes from his gaze.

"It's nothing to thank me about, what I said was true because there aren't many people willing to stand up to Toutaku," Naruto told her as he leaned forward and laced his fingers together, he figured now was the time to ask her "Hey Momo-chan, there's something I want to ask you," this brought her attention back to him, "Has there been any new students that have transferred to Rakuyou in the past six months."

"Huh, why are you looking for someone Naruto-san," the brown haired girl asked, to which she recieved a nod in response. Momo began remembering if there was anyone new to Rakuyou, she knew there was someone, but she couldn't remember much and that was when she suddenly recalling that person's description, "I remember now, he was someone who transferred suddenly, and there was a lot a gossip about him because of his belongings and that his magatama was a really unusual one that no one had seen before." she told him.

"Really, tell me more about him, what does he look like, how does he normally act, and do you know his name?" he asked urgently and listened closely as Momo began describing the person and his grin slowly widened the more she told him, and when she told him the name, his only thought was, "_Found 'em!_"

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mindscape Kyubi and Ryūjin looked at one another with big smirks on their faces as they said simultaneously, "**And so the war begins...**"

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it, I tried making the little cliff-hanger interesting for everyone, but I think I might have downplayed it a bit, but since it was actually my first one, I tried doing my best.**

**Onto characters, I'll be honest, I'm making up characters as I go along because I have no idea who all is in this manga, but I'm trying to fit them in here quite well, and I sort of got the inspiration from playing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood when Ezio recruits Assassins.**

**Pairings still indecided, but I'll try to fix that by the next chapter, see you next time!**


	3. Confrontations

**Hey everybody I'm back and better than ever! I've finished with highschool for good! But as to an explanation to why I took so long, its because I've been studying like crazy to pass my last finals so I haven't had much time to finish these new chapters, but now that I'm done, I can spend more time on them.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Confrontations**

The next morning had arrived early in Naruto's opinion as he watched the sun rise. He turned his head and looked at his passed out friends' sleeping faces with an amused look, thinking back to the wild party that the girls had celebrated upon his arrival back to Seito. He remembered how it had started simply enough, until Chouhi had somehow managed to switch everyone's drinks with alcohol and soon grew out of control as Naruto soon found himself being swamped by so many drunken beauties, and unfortunately the little girl who he adored as a little sister, pressing themselves against him so much that eventually a torrent of blood spewed out from his nose and sent him across the room and crashed into the wall, knocking him out cold.

He woke up around 7:00 in the morning to find the girls passed out and more or less naked and sprawled across one another. Chuckling lightly, he picked up each of the girls one by one and carried them to their rooms and laid them on their beds before grabbing a quick shower and a new set of clothes, then quickly left the building via shunshin.

Appearing in front of the safe house that he had left Momo at the previous day, he quickly got out the keys to the house and opened the door. Inside he saw that everything was still fine and spotted the brown haired toushi sleeping peacefully on her bed, completely unaware of his arrival. He silently made his way to the kitchen so as not to wake her up and began making breakfast for the both of them, although it had been a _very_ long while since he last cooked anything other than ramen, hopefully it wouldn't be too disastrous.

* * *

Momo slept in bliss as she dreamt a pleasant dream about here going to some dance in a beautiful pink dress and she was in the middle of the floor, dancing with a man whose face was shadowed while his clothing consisted of a black suit and orange tie that contrasted with the outfit he was wearing. She slowly raised her head to look up at him and saw the fox like grin on his face. Before she could look up any further, she was awoken to the smell of something burning and someone cursing themselves.

She bolted up as she looked around the building to see where the smoke and voice were coming from and found that they originated from the kitchen as she saw her savior from yesterday try putting out the smoke while coughing loudly.

"N-Naruto-san, what's going on?" she inquired as she sweat dropped at the scene. The blonde shinobi simply looked at her and gave his trademark fox-grin, causing her to slightly blush as it reminded her of the grin the boy in her dreamed had.

"Mornin' Momo-chan, I was trying to make you some breakfast," he replied, gesturing to the burnt food in the frying pan, "But as you can see, it didn't really turn out so well, but I was able to salvage some of it if you're willing to try it?" he told her as he placed the food on the plate and moved towards the bed to hand it to her.

Momo simply shook her head, "No Naruto-san, it'd be rude of me not to except it after you went to the trouble of making it for me." she told him as she took the plate and began eating it, earning a grin from her rescuer while noting that despite how burnt up and nasty looking his food was it actually tasted pretty good, making her wonder where he learned to cook, all the while watching him hurry himself into the laundry room and bringing back her now clean uniform, then going back to the kitchen to clean up the mess he had made.

"Once you're done eating Momo-chan, get dressed so that way I can take you to the hospital and get checked out." Naruto told her as he continued with his cleaning, not noticing the confused look on the girl's face as she stared at him.

"Why Naruto-san, I thought you had already completely healed me yesterday?" she asked, earning her a light chuckle from the blonde in response.

"Even though you say that Momo-chan, my healing abilities only go so far," he explained, "While I might be good for a patch up job, trying to be precise with every minor detail hasn't been one of my strong points with this technique...that and with a lot of my other ones too…" he said, muttering the last part so she didn't hear it, "So anyway, I figured I'd take you to get looked at just in case I wasn't able to heal everything."

Momo nodded her head, thinking that what he had was sensible, "Alright Naruto-san, I'll be ready in a few minutes." She agreed as she handed him the now empty plate and grabbed her clothes to get change while thinking this would be a great opportunity to get to know the blonde better, unaware of what the shinobi had planned for transportation.

* * *

"KKYYYAAAAHHH!" Momo screamed as she and Naruto jumped from building to building as they made their way to their destination, the brown haired girl clinging tightly to the blonde's chest while he carried her bridal style. She had agreed to Naruto's suggestion of him carrying her to the hospital but she hadn't expected him to suddenly sweep her off her feet and jump swiftly across the buildings, she had heard about some of the higher ranked toushi being able to perform such feats, but she had never really seen it before, much less experience it.

"What's wrong Momo-chan, don't like moving this fast?" Naruto laughed as he did a jump that sent them even higher into the air.

"I-It's n-not that Naruto-san, I'm just n-not that good with H-HEI-HEIGHTS," she shrieked the last part as Naruto jumped off a particularly high building and looking down at the oncoming traffic down below, then quickly buried her head into his chest in an attempt to avoid her extremely bad fear of heights, "Naruto-san, how much longer until we're there!" she asked, sounding a little muffled considering her current position.

Naruto mentally scolded himself for not asking the poor girl if she would be fine with heights, "Sorry about this Momo-chan, I didn't think about checking to make sure you'd be okay with this," he told her, then quickly added, "But don't worry, we'll be there in about two more jumps, so hang on!" and true to his word, Naruto pumped more chakra into his legs which increased the length in his jumps so he could cover the distance.

He landed just outside the building quite easily despite the height he and the girl had fallen from. He set Momo down gently while the brown haired girl observed the hospital, it wasn't a very big one like the few downtown, but it was a decent sized one that looked reliable enough and she decided to trust Naruto's judgment in bringing her here, the two entered the building and we're immediately greeted by the young receptionist at the front desk.

"Hello Naruto-kun, back for the usual checkup already?" she greeted them, causing Momo to stare from the blonde to the raven haired, glasses-wearing woman in front of them, before suddenly realizing that this most likely wasn't the first time that Naruto had ever brought someone here.

Naruto scratched the back of his head while grinning sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about this Maya-chan, but can you get Yuriyo-chan to take a look at Momo-chan over here?" he asked, earning a nod from the receptionist.

"Sure Naruto-kun, you two just head into room three and she'll be with you shortly." she told them and the two complied with Naruto showing Momo the way to the room.

"Um...Naruto-san, who is this Yuriyo that you wanted me to see," Momo asked him as they went to the first door on the right and entered the room, "How long have you known her, and would she even treat me, considering I'm..." she trailed off as she nervously gestured to her Rakuyou uniform and looked at him worriedly at him, but all Naruto did was smile in response.

"Don't worry Momo-chan, I've known Yuriyo-chan for quite a while now, you can trust her," he explained as he took a seat on the nearest chair while Momo seated herself on the bed, "But as for who she is, she's one of my Nanyou informants and not just that she's one of my…" he paused for a moment as thought about the right word to describe her, "What should I call them? My Inner circle-nah, too occult-like. Lieutenants? Well I'm not technically making an army. We'll just call them my chief informants for now, but yeah she's one of the six that I trust the most and get most of my information from." he told her.

"Ara, talking about me behind my back Naruto-kun? I hope you haven't said anything bad about me." came a soft, yet sweetly musical voice from the door, sounding amused by the blonde's description of her.

"Now how could I ever say anything bad about a beautiful girl like you, Yuriyo-chan?" Naruto asked jokingly while sporting a wide smile on his face.

Momo turned towards the door and needless to say, she was surprised. Standing at the door was a girl that could give even Ryofu Hosen a run for her money in beauty. She possessed wavy dark red hair that reached a few inches from her rear and was tied to the sides by two white ribbons, but it seemed that her dark blue eyes were the most alluring trait about her, as they would just capture your attention immediately and seemed to look right through your very soul. She wore a white shirt over a green blouse, both covering but still managing to show quite a bit of her well endowed chest and was wearing a pink skirt that showed of her magnificent pair of legs and helped displayed her small, firm, shapely rear.

While her lips held her soft smile in place a noticeable pink hue adorned it, "You really know how to flatter a girl Naruto-kun, " she said as she came closer to them, swaying her hips in a hypnotic way as she walked, then introduced herself to the newcomer, "Well this a surprised, Naruto-kun seems to have finally been able to get himself a Rakuyou ally. I'm Yuriyo Sakumo by the way, it's nice to meet you-" her voice trailed off as she held out her hand.

"Oh, my name is Momona Amamiya, but please call me Momo, Yuriyo-san." Momo said politely as she shook hands with her.

Yuriyo just smiled in response, then turned to look at Naruto, "It's a good thing you came when you did Naruto-kun because my shift was about to end, but anyway, tell me what happened," and so Naruto gave her a brief description about what had happened the day before and after he was done, Yuriyo had adopted a disapproving look, "Hmm, I'll never understand those Rakuyou students and their blind loyalty at all...Momo-san could you please take your jacket and your top please?"

In response, both Naruto's and Momo's faces flared up, the latter's a few shades darker than the blonde's, "Wh-Wh-What?" she stuttered nervously as her eyes turned to look at Naruto's who had turned his head away from the two and was staring at the wall.

"I need you to take off your close so I can see what parts that Naruto-kun might have overlooked when he healed you," Yuriyo explained, and despite the brown haired girl's protests she was adamant about it, "Now please, Momo-san I need to have skin to skin contact to be able to heal you." She explained and no matter how many times she explained it to anyone it always seemed to get Naruto's face even redder.

Momo finally complied with the Nanyou student's request, revealing her well endowed breasts that were being held by a pink bra to everyone in the room, although the blonde was still facing the wall and refusing to look at them, despite the urges he had inherited from his perverted master.

Yuriyo slowly placed her hand on the spot where Momo's heart was as the hand began to emit a green aura and after a few seconds, she began tracing it over her exposed body looking for any injuries that might have still remained after Naruto's healing.

A few minutes had passed before Yuriyo finally retracted her hand and the aura faded from it, "Well I can detect no injuries on her, she's perfectly fine. You did a splendid job this time, Naruto-kun." She announced to the two, resulting in Naruto turning his head to look at the two, unfortunately for him, he turned while Momo was still had her clothes off, and ended up falling out of his chair with a very bloodied nose and a silly grin on his face while Momo's face flared up and quickly covered herself with her jacket.

Naruto just laid on the floor, his grin twitching as though it was trying to get bigger while the blood from his nose began flowing to the floor and his eyes seemed dull, as if the life had just been sucked out of his body, and was muttering things like "I'll be seeing you soon Pervy Sage." and "Hopefully mom won't be too pissed." while letting out a hollow laugh.

"...Wow, I haven't seen him bleed like that since he saw Aisha-chan naked," Yuriyo commented, earning a shocked look from her patient, "I'm still surprised to see how much blood he can lose and still not die." she added, her voice still holding its amusement.

Suddenly a ringing sound came from the fallen blonde's pocket, and in a quick motion Naruto's hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "Yo, it's Naruto...hey Takashi, what's going on," he said as he put the phone to his ear, he listened for about a few seconds before suddenly springing up, surprising the two girls as he wiped the blood from his nose and became serious, "What was that...where is it happening! I'm heading there right now!" and with that he closed his phone and faced the girls, ignoring the fact that Momo was finishing changing.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Yuriyo asked him as she tilted her head and stared at him with worry.

"Youshuu's been ordered by Toutaku to kill Hakufu Sonsaku, and some of their members have decided to use Koukin Shuuyu as bait to lure her out," he quickly explained, "I'm gonna stop them, so could you make sure Momo-chan gets home safely, Yuriyo-chan," he asked, to which the red haired girl nodded, "Alright, I'll see you both later!" he shouted and just like that, he sprinted from the room and out of the hospital.

Yuriyo could only smile as she eyes stayed locked on the door where Naruto had left and let a small smile grace her lips before she turned back to her new ally and found her doing what she had been doing, but only with a noticeable blush on her face, "Oh, it seems someone's got a crush on Naruto-kun," she said teasingly while Momo's face went bright red and began stuttering, "It's alright Momo-san, anyone couldn't help but fall for someone like him." she reassured her.

Momo paused at the realization of what she had said and asked her, "Does that mean you like Naruto-san, Yuriyo-san?" she asked uncertainly.

Yuriyo gained a thoughtful look as her left index finger rested on her chin, "Hmmm, I suppose could say that, yes I do like Naruto-kun in that regard." she said, giggling slightly.

Momo was more curious than hesitant when she asked her next question, "How did you two meet exactly?"

"How did we meet," Yuriyo repeated the question as the smile on her face slowly widen as she recalled what had happened, "We first met about six months ago, about a few weeks after he had transferred into Seito. I was surrounded by a gang of different toushi who wanted me for my body, and despite my efforts I was only able to take down two or three of them before the biggest one of them got behind me and grabbed both of my hands and pinned me against a wall and then they started pressing themselves up against me and their hands went everywhere they could reach," she paused for a moment, shuddering as she remembered that part, then continued, "But before they could do anything else, they suddenly fell one by one and the next thing I knew I was being held onto by Naruto with one arm while in his other he had picked the big man off the ground and threw him like he was a rock while Takashi-kun finished off the rest of them. Afterwards Naruto-kun asked me if I wanted to join his group and I agreed right then and there. I've been head over heels for him ever since then!" she finished, now sporting a crimson blush on her cheeks while giggling happily.

"Oh, I see..." Momo muttered dejectedly, before moving on to another question, "Then who is this Takashi person you and Naruto-san keep mentioning?"

"Takashi-kun," Yuriyo repeated as she took a seat next to her, "He's been with Naruto-kun the longest out of anyone in our group. You see Momo-san, there are over fifty of us toushi that work under Naruto-kun and of those fifty, me and five others have command over the others. There's Takashi-kun, who is the most loyal to Naruto-kun, and acts as our strategist. Aisha-chan, a Gogun student, is one of our battle commanders and believe me when I say you don't want to get on her bad side while she's carrying a weapon. Me, the leader of our medic corps." She listed off the first three of the six, before she was interrupted by Momo.

"Who's the strongest out of all of you?" the brown haired girl asked, earning a laugh from Yuriyo.

"Not including Naruto-kun, we have only one A-rank toushi with us, Jinpachi-kun," Yuriyo answered then went in to further explanation at Momo's confused look, "You might know him by his nickname 'The Immortal Kyobona hito' (Berserker)." and in an instant Momo's face paled as if the life was being drained out of her.

"If you're wondering how Naruto-kun was able to convince him to join, it's actually a very short story. He and Naruto-kun crossed paths one day and they decided to fight one ano-" she was again cut off by Momo.

"They fought each other! But that guy's supposed to be at Kan'u Unchou's level that would be suicide!" she shouted out in fear and wondered whether or not Naruto was a complete nutcase.

Yuriyo, however, had a different view, "Naruto-kun may not be able beat Kan'u-san and Chou'un-san if they all fought with weapons, but if he fights them just using his hands, he can beat them. I've seen him do it before." she told her, leaving Momo's jaw opened and her eyes wide, "Anyway, back to what I was saying. Naruto-kun and Jinpachi-kun went at each other for over ten hours straight, no breaks or anything, and when they were done Naruto-kun was standing over a battered Jinpachi-kun with hardly any damage on him. He then joined us out of respect and because he wanted to be able to fight Naruto-kun again repeatedly."

"Wow," Momo said breathlessly and decided to ask one last question, "Why is Naruto-san doing all this?"

"Because he has a mission he needs to complete and more importantly, he wants to find his friends," Yuriyo explained, "He has twelve comrades that went missing when they first got here, and so he decided on creating our little group in the hopes of being able to find them quicker. Although we've had new students arriving, none of them fit the descriptions he gave us."

Momo just stood silent for a while, taking all this information in one at a time, "…Naruto-san really is amazing, isn't he?" she mumbled, still in awe at the feats he had accomplished.

"Yeah, he sure is." Yuriyo agreed.

* * *

Naruto arrived at a location where Takashi had told him the plan was happening at, only to find out it was in a junkyard covered in Youshuu students, and in the middle of the mob he saw Koukin Shuuyu, wearing a plain white tee shirt and black shorts. He was taking on the whole lot of them by himself, attacking every living being in his sight, which he could respect because knowing him, he'd do it too.

"_Now where is that bastard..._" he thought as he gave Koukin an approving smile while he scanned over the area, looking for the one who orchestrated this entire event, the one who was wearing a yellow jacket and black pants. He had a goatee, a bucket hat, and his violet colored magatama displayed on his ear, he was Hannou of Youshuu Private School. His face was contorted into an angry scowl, as if things were not going as he had planned.

Hannou saw his men get beat effortlessly and shouted, "Hey come on you guys, it shouldn't be taking this long to beat one guy!" he shouted to his fellow Youshuu students, before he caught something out of the corner of his eye and his mouth twisted into an evil smirk as spotted a nearby crowbar on the ground. Hannou picked it up idly and charged at Koukin, ready to strike him down.

But before he was even a foot away from his target, his face was met with a fist that had suddenly appeared in front of him, and sent him crashing against the ground while dropping his weapon. He looked up and saw Naruto in front of Koukin, glaring at the fallen man with a mixture of disgust and anger.

Hannou quickly got back up and eyed the unknown arrival angrily, "Who the hell are you!" he snarled.

Naruto just stood where he was and simply stated, "Just a guy that doesn't take kindly to a bunch of thugs who like fighting dirty."

Koukin's head immediately snapped towards the familiar voice and looked at his supposed rescuer, "Hey, you're that guy that was with Hakufu yesterday!" he said in surprise.

In response, Naruto's face broke out into his trademark fox-grin, "The names Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!" he said with a mock-salute, resulting in everyone sweat dropping while looking at the blonde strangely.

"Uh…it's nice to meet you Naruto-san, but why are you here?" Koukin asked curiously as he went back to back with the shinobi as they were being surrounded by the Youshuu goons.

"I got a tip-off from a friend of mine that some punks were trying to use you as bait, so I decided on stepping in." he calmly stated as he entered a fighting stance.

"Thank you for helping me." Koukin said as he followed the blonde's example and took a stance.

"No problem, now why don't we take out the trash?" he said with a laugh.

Hannou had had enough and snapped, yelling, "KILL THEM NO-"

"Hannou." a voice cut him off, causing everyone to turn their attention to the new arrival on top of a trashed car.

A young man with tanned skin and a well built figure was standing atop of the car, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a pair of sunglasses. He had on a bandana while his hair was braided into two rattails that hung in front of him, while still showing off his gold magatama.

Hannou stepped back in fear as he looked at the man with dread, saying only one word, "Taishiji…"

Taishiji then said "What do you think you're doing here?"

Hannou then answered, "Well, I didn't think I need your help, considering its only one girl-" Hannou answered and was about to continue, until he was interrupted by Taishiji.

"Just because she is a girl," he said in a calm yet steely voice, making Hannou flinch as he took another step back, "You were hoping to lure her here so you could have your way with her." Taishiji said, his voice still sounding as calm as it previously was, but now it had a hard edge in it that wasn't there before.

Hannou quickly backed away as Taishiji stepped down from the car and weakly said, "Yeah, but does that really even matter?"

Taishiji stepped towards Hannou and spoke, "You're a disgrace to all us toushi," and pushed Hannou roughly aside, making him slam into a pile of trash. Taishiji made his way through the crowd and stopped a few feet away from Koukin and Naruto, "Sorry, it seems one of our members pulled a stupid stunt. I'll have them withdraw immediately," Taishiji told them, resulting in the Youshuu toushi looking at him in shock and began muttering to themselves, but none of them stepped up to voice their complaints. Taishiji then continued speaking, "I only have business with the girl, The Sho Haou: Hakufu Sonsaku. Sorry, but I was given the order by Toutaku himself, but you both are free to go."

Koukin was shock at this revelation, "_So it is true...Toutaku is after Hakufu._" he thought as his fist tightened, but didn't react in any other way.

Naruto however, stood firmly where he was and voiced his opinion, "Do you honestly think that either of us would just back down and leave after hearing what you just said, then you're just crazy." he said fiercely as his eyes stared coldly at Taishiji, which earned him a surprised look from both Koukin and Taishiji.

Koukin stared at the boy next to him in amazement, he didn't even know Hakufu at all but he was already ready to leap to her defense. Shaking his head, he quickly stepped up, "That's right, I won't let get anywhere near Hakufu!" he declared.

Taishiji looked back and forth between the two boys, shocked at their declaration, but he was more concerned with Naruto and quickly inspected his appearance, "So...you're Naruto Uzumaki," he asked him suddenly, Naruto's face showing surprise at being recognized but still nodded, "Takashi would often talk to me about you, he said you were a very idiotic but courageous person who would always rush head first into any situation. It's nice to see you prove him right."

Naruto grinned, "Well I aim to please." he responded while performing a mock-bow, earning a laugh from the A-ranked toushi.

Then suddenly Koukin was in front of Naruto, entering a fighting stance as he glared at Taishiji, "Stay back Naruto-san. Thank you for coming to help, but this is my fight and I will protect Hakufu from anyone that plans to harm her." he said confidently.

Taishiji merely raised an eyebrow by Koukin's challenge but showed no further emotion as he asked "Do you even know who I am?"

"Taishiji Shigi," Koukin answered, "You're one of the top five fighters in Kanto."

"And even knowing that, you still try to challenge me," Taishiji asked Koukin, "What makes you think you can even beat me?"

"That's because he has someone who he has to protect." Naruto answered, drawing everyone's attention to him, "He's willing to throw down his life for the sake of protecting someone he cares about and he'll do everything in his power to take you with before you get a chance at Hakufu." at that Koukin nodded in agreement as he continued to stare at Taishiji fiercely.

"I won't let any of you lay a hand on Hakufu." he said.

"Don't underestimate me boy," Taishiji warned Koukin, "Why don't you say that after you've landed a punch on me...actually let's make a deal, if you can hit me just once, I'll call off the fight with Sonsaku."

Hannou looked shocked, "Taishiji…" he protested, but Taishiji just ignored him.

"Is that a promise?" Koukin asked uncertainly.

Taishiji nodded in response, "I give you my word." and they both took their respective stances. Koukin stood where he was, his legs crouched and his fist held out while one was pulled back to attack the A-ranked toushi with, while Taishiji just kept his hands in his pockets, waiting for Koukin to make the first move.

Naruto observed the two toushi as neither one had made a move yet and their audience was beginning to wonder what was taking them so long, "_Taishiji won't make a move until Koukin does, and Koukin won't move until Taishiji's attention is diverted. Koukin's power isn't anywhere near Taishiji's level yet, so beating him outright with force would be suicide, but if Koukin strikes at the instant something grabs Taishiji's attention, then maybe he has a chance._" he thought.

Suddenly a voice was heard as it shouted, "Koukin!", and Naruto and everyone else turned to see a familiar orange haired girl who was wearing a white t-shirt and red shorts, with her green magatama on her ear, riding a bike that was flying across the air in a dramatic manner that left everyone amazed... and then instantly ruined it as she crashed into a pile of junk.

Naruto quickly turned his head to see Koukin charging Taishiji with his fist held out, while the latter took out his left hand from his pocket and formed it into a fist. Koukin was only a foot away from Taishiji before he was suddenly stopped by Taishiji's fist as it buried itself into his stomach while Koukin's had barely made contact with Taishiji's right eye.

Koukin immediately fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain while Taishiji still stood where he was, completely unharmed, but his sunglasses' lens shattered. Naruto smiled as he looked at the fallen Koukin with respect, not many could say that they landed a hit on an A-rank before. He made his way towards the black haired boy and began checking his condition, finding it wasn't too serious, but he needed treatment.

A moment later Hakufu was climbing out of the rubble to see her cousin down on the ground, "Koukin," she cried and rushed down from the pile of trash and knelt down beside him, "Koukin, are you all right?" she asked him. Taishiji simply took off his glasses and threw them away, telling his men to call an ambulance and that their business was done here and began walking away.

"Koukin," Hakufu shouted as her cousin started coughing up blood and quickly turned to Naruto "You're that Naruto guy I met yesterday, right? Is there any way you can help him?" she asked him as she fretted over her cousin's wellbeing.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Naruto told her as he moved his hand to Koukin's injured stomach.

That was when Hannou approached Taishiji, "Taishiji, Sonsaku is right there, we can't just leave now." he said, warily distancing himself in case he had provoke his wraith again.

"I gave him my word, even if it was only my glasses, the boy still hit me. I'm not going to break my promise, even under these circumstances." Taishiji told him as he continued walking away.

"Stop right there," everyone's attention turned to the busty girl who stood next to the injured Koukin and Naruto who was healing him, "You were the one who hurt Koukin, I'm not gonna forgive you for that!" Hakufu charged at Taishiji but stopped a few feet away from him when he raised his hand.

"Stand down girl, that boy just risked his life to save you. Would you rather let all he's done for you go in vain?" Taishiji asked Hakufu.

Koukin however, thought "_No. I wasn't just trying to protect Hakufu. I didn't want it to come out again._" and he remembered what had happened when he saw Hakufu get into a fight with Shimei Ryomou before and went completely berserk.

Hakufu however, ignored the warning and charged at Taishiji while shouting, "You bastard!" and kicked the dark skinned man in the neck, but he made no effort to move and took the blow, and didn't even flinch, not even tilting his head a little and he acted like nothing happened.

Taishiji then took out his hand and made it into a fist again and punched Hakufu in her stomach, and sent her flying across the junkyard and would had crashed into a pile of scrap metal if Naruto hadn't suddenly appeared behind her and easily caught her.

"Don't get back up if you know what's good for you." Taishiji spoke to Hakufu and turned around.

"W-Wait a m-minute…" Hakufu stuttered as she tried to stand up from Naruto's grasp, but her body wouldn't respond due to the amount of pain she was currently in.

"Don't try to move too much, you can't beat me, and no matter how much you want to beat me, you're still too weak. That boy over there," he glanced at Koukin, "Is ten times stronger than you are, and I'm a hundred times stronger than him. That's the reality." he told her.

"I don't care!" Hakufu shouted angrily as she jumped out of Naruto's arms and stood up defiantly.

"_How could she even stand after taking a single punch? I only put forty percent of my full strength in that punch, but that's usually enough to cripple an average toushi for an hour._" Taishiji thought, surprised at this turn of events.

"_All you need is the guts to never give up...and then you can make even the impossible possible._" Naruto thought as he quoted his late teacher and smiled on the only female toushi among them.

Hakufu rested her hand on her stomach as she declared, "My family's motto is 'Return what you borrow', you got that!" while she readied her fist another attack.

Taishiji turned around to face Hakufu and saw that she wasn't going to back down or take no for an answer, and so he relented, "I accept your challenge." Hakufu grinned and once again charged at Taishiji, only to get punched Hakufu once again and sent crashing into the ground.

Hannou then quickly approached Taishiji, "Taishiji, you know we can't just let her live. If Toutaku finds out we failed to follow his orders, he'll massacre Youshuu."

Taishiji barely even registered what Hannou had said and replied, "I won't repeat myself Hannou, regardless of what you or Ryuyo want."

Hannou let out a low growl, "Fine! If you won't do as you were ordered to then I will!" he yelled defiantly to Taishiji, then ran towards the fallen Hakufu while pulling out a knife from his pocket. He was maybe two or three feet away from Hakufu and thrust his knife forward, intending to complete his orders until he was suddenly launched to the other side of the junkyard by Naruto, who now stood in front of Hakufu with his palm held out and everyone felt a cold chill go down their spine as they saw his hardened face.

Hannou coughed loudly as he spat out some blood from his mouth, stuttering, "Y-You B-Bastard."

Naruto snorted "Right, you just pulled a knife out and tried to stab a injured girl and I'm a bastard," he said sarcastically as Hannou staggered to his feet and attacked him again, only for Naruto to stop the knife between his index and middle fingers and with a quick twist of his wrist, disarmed Hannou. He then grabbed his arm and effortlessly lifted him off the ground by his neck harshly, and brought him back to earth with his knee meeting his stomach and repeatedly kneed him several times.

"_What the hell, how can his attacks feel this heavy! T-Their even stronger than Taishiji's!_" Hannou thought and he began to violently cough up blood, before he received a knee attack that sent him a few feet into the air and as he fell to the ground, his jaw was met with Naruto's right fist planting itself into Hannou's jaw and sent him flying across the junkyard and into a group of his fellow students.

Hannou slowly picked himself of the ground and pointed a shaking finger at Naruto, absolutely terrified of what the blonde could do, "Y-You're a monster! W-What are you!" he screamed hysterically at Naruto, causing everyone's attention to turn toward the shinobi.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at the scene Hannou had created, surprised that despite him barely even trying Hannou looked like he was about to piss himself and with a sigh he said, "Really, is there no toushi out there that I can have an all out fight with? Sure Kan'u, Jinpachi, and Chou'un are a good fight for me, but I still beat them without really getting serious with them," he said sadly, causing everyone accept the ditzy orange haired girl to look at him in shock, "Man, even the A-rank's here barely meet the standard for S-rank, they're all just a few levels below Kakashi-sensei..." he muttered.

"_S-rank,_" Koukin thought, confused, "_What's he talking about? There can't be a rank higher than A-rank...can there?_"

Taishiji was about to ask him the same question, but was interrupted by Hakufu, "Hey, don't ignore me dammit!" she yelled as she tried to punch Taishiji again, but the A-rank toushi simply dodged it again and delivered his own, and once again sent her backwards into the ground. Hakufu stubbornly got up again and tried to kick her opponent again, but it still ended exactly how it did the last time.

Hakufu refused to give up and got up again, going into what seemed to be an endless supply of punches and kicks while simultaneously yelling, "Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!" until Taishiji finally blocked a kick and gave her another punch. Hakufu only continued to get up and tried to bring down her foe, but the results all ended the same again...geez you'd think the girl would learn by now not to do that?

After about ten minutes had passed, Naruto still was still watching as the poor girl still got her ass handed to her, "_Okay, I know I said the thing about having the guts to never get up, but this is just ridiculous._" he thought while he sweat dropped as he saw Hakufu fly through the air again.

He then heard Kyubi chuckling, "**She reminds me of a certain shinobi I know, always rushing in head first and doesn't know when to quit.**"

"_Oh, come on! I know I'm thick-headed but I'm not as much as her,_" Naruto complained as he watched Koukin tell Hakufu that Taishiji wasn't taking her seriously, resulting in the girl acting like a child and flail her arms around, "_I know I've never done that when I was getting my ass handed to me._"

"…**Point taken,**" the nine-tailed fox muttered, "**But she's a cutie, you might think about taking her on a date, I'm sure you two idiots** **would make a lovely couple**!" he cackled madly at his jib, only to get knocked to the floor by a Torii seal to his neck.

"_You wanna repeat that furball?_" Naruto asked him with a smirk on his face at his effortless victory over the fox.

"**Would you two stop bickering with one another and pay attention,**" Ryūjin interrupted, "**Hakufu is up to something.**" he stated and the three turned their attention to the orange haired girl. Hakufu was standing up with her arms crossed, looking like she was in a meditative state as a light green aura outlined her whole body and they noticed the clouds beginning to darken, a sure sign than it would be raining soon.

Naruto whistled, "It's on now…"

Koukin, recognizing Hakufu's movements, shouted abruptly at Hakufu, "That's Goshin imon-ken, you just learned that? What makes you think you could learn that!"

"_I know this may not work, but…"_ Hakufu thought as charged at Taishiji, "_You don't know until you try,_" Taishiji thrust his fist forward, aiming to finish this, but Hakufu twisted her body and avoided the punch and retaliated by thrusting her palm into Taishiji's chest, shouting, "Eat this!" the force of the blow ripped Taishiji's shirt off and was sent him flying backwards simultaneously with Hakufu also flew backwards, whose own shirt was ripped to shreds, exposing more than a fair bit of her cleavage.

Taishiji landed on his back, staring at the blue sky as he still processed what had just happened, that Hakufu had actually landed a hit on him, "What the…is this her true power," Taishiji muttered as he slowly got up and walked towards Hakufu, a grin adorning his face. "Stand up…" he told her, "Didn't you say your motto was to return what you borrowed? You've only return one punch; you still have nineteen more to go."

Hakufu stumbled a bit, but was able to get back on her feet and respond excitedly, "Yeah, your right, but this time I'm going to make sure you go all out because it's more fun that way!"

Taishiji grinned widen at that comment and raised both of his fists, "All out? Alright, but don't complain if you start crying." he told her.

Hakufu's face then sported a grin that matched hiss, "That's my line." and she struck first only for Taishiji to dodge then return his own. The two continued going at each other, the both of them landed their own attacks repeatedly and shrugging each of them off until Hakufu threw a punch at Taishiji, only for him to grab her fist and land his strongest punch into her. Hakufu crashed roughly into the ground and when she tried to get up, she fell flat on her back, unable to move and admit her loss.

Koukin finally stood up and walked over to his cousin, getting down on his knees and placing her head on them.

Hakufu felt her consciousness fading, but forced her eyes to find Taishiji, "Th-Thanks for fighting me all out, Taishiji…" she told him before fainting, rain starting to come down slowly upon all those in the area.

"You're welcome," Taishiji muttered, before turning around and told to his fellow students, "We're done here everyone, let's move out." and the Youshuu students complied without complaint or argument.

"Taishiji! We can't…" Hannou started but Taishiji and the others simply ignored him, "Dammit, don't be like this." he muttered.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto's attention was brought to the dark-skinned man, "I wished we could've met in a more comfortable situation, but it was still nice to meet the person who saved Takashi's life." he said, smiling lightly as he held out his hand.

Naruto gave him his trademark fox-grin, "Yeah, it was nice to meet you too, maybe we can meet again and fight each other sometime soon?" he suggested as the two shook hands.

Taishiji nodded in agreement, "Yeah that sounds like a plan." he then departed with the rest of his fellow students, leaving only the three of them where they were.

"Need a hand Koukin?" Naruto asked the only other boy out of the three of them.

Koukin responded by letting out a tired sigh, "Yeah, if it's not too much trouble Naruto-san?" he asked uncertainly.

Naruto nodded and knelt down next to Hakufu and picked her up bridal-style, "I'll carry her for you while you rest up. So where are we taking her?" he asked as he gently put her into a more comfortable position, while moving his left hand to her back and began giving her a light healing.

"My house, since Hakufu isn't that badly injured, I figured we would take her home so she could get some rest." Koukin answered.

"Well we better get moving before we all get colds," Naruto told him, while inwardly thinking, "_That and I don't want to look straight down or else I'll probably get a really bad nosebleed._"

As Koukin lead the way to his house, they walked in a mutual silence with the only sounds being made from Hakufu who occasionally move to get herself into a more comfortable position, which effectively pressing her cleavage into Naruto chest, resulting in the blonde flaring up bright red.

"Sorry about Hakufu, she normally does whatever she wants and won't really listen to anyone." Koukin apologized to Naruto, pointing to the girl in his arms as she unknowingly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto merely waved it off, "Aah don't worry about it, I'm the same way except for the whole 'clinging to the nearest person you can grab' thing," he and Koukin shared a laugh, then they both noticed as Hakufu's eyes began to flutter, "Well look who's awake, have a nice nap?" he asked her.

"N-Naruto...what happened and where am I," she asked uncertainly, then notice her current situation and even for a girl as dense as Hakufu, she at least had the sense to blush when she saw her hands around his neck and her chest pressed up against his, "Um...why are you carrying me?"

"You were knocked out so I decided to give you a lift and save Koukin the trouble since he's injured," Naruto explained, but out of the corner of his eye, "Koukin get back!" he ordered the dark haired boy and the two moved out of the way as about fifteen toushi came pouring out of the nearby alleys and surrounded them.

The one in middle, who was carrying two daggers in his hands spoke to them, "It seems we managed to catch up to you in time."

Koukin glared at the boy, "And just who are you?" he asked.

"The name is Sano Kiriko, of Youshuu Private School." He introduced himself, causing Koukin eyes to widen in apprehension.

"But didn't Taishiji call off the attack?" Koukin asked uncertainly, causing the group to laugh.

"Yeah, Taishiji called off the order, but he's not our leader." another voice replied, and Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to look at who had spoken.

"Why would you all wan-""Koukin started, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Save it Koukin, these guys are obviously going along with the order Toutaku gave them so they can save their skins." Naruto told him.

"Sorry, but this is Toutaku's orders and we don't feel like earning his wrath." Sano explained, "But since the Sho Haou isn't in the best of shape right now, we figured it wouldn't be a problem having a little fun with her before she dies. he said, a perverted grin on his face.

Naruto let out a low growl, before moving over to Koukin and handing him Hakufu, then stepped forward and faced the group, "You two stay right there, this won't take long" he instructed Koukin as he cracked his knuckles.

Koukin, however tried to talk him out of his plan, "Stop Naruto-san, you can't just-" but was again stopped by Naruto.

"Do you really think a bunch of low-level idiots can take me down?" Naruto asked him.

"Hey, who're you callin' a low-level idiot you asshole, besides we've got you surrounded fifteen to two!" one of the Youshuu students yelled at Naruto.

"Naruto in turn, let out a feral grin, "Fifteen to two, more like ten to six!" he said and in an instant five of the of the fifteen assailants turned on their own, while Naruto took on Sano and four others himself and started it off by grabbing the nearest two and smashing their heads together.

He quickly grabbed the next grunt and picked him up, then threw him into the last grunt before charging at Sano. Sano barely had time to register what had happened before he felt a fist connect with his face and he was sent soaring to the other side of the alley, crashing into the wall and leaving a good size dent in it.

Naruto turned around to see the renegade Youshuu students standing over their targets, and smiled, "Ya know Takashi, you could've given me a heads up earlier about what was going on." he told the one that had spoken earlier with a mock-glare.

Said man took off his hood, revealing the dark haired glasses wearing boy, "Sorry Naruto-san but there wasn't enough time to inform you before we caught up with Sano's group, besides I figured you'd have caught on when I spoke up." He said while he adjusted his glasses, and Naruto's face split into a wide grin.

"Thanks for the save though, it'd be too much of a pain to drag these dumbasses to the hospital." Naruto said with sigh of relief.

"Hey Koukin, I don't get it what just happened?" Hakufu voiced her confusion, turning all eyes to the only girl there.

"I'm not sure I understand completely either Hakufu," Koukin responded, turning to Naruto, "Are these people your friends Naruto-san?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, this are my inside guys for Youshuu, and Takashi here," he pointed said boy on his left, "was the one who told me about Hannou's plan." He explained, with Koukin immediately bowing his head in gratitude.

Takashi merely waved him the thank you off, "Think nothing of it Shuuyu-san, but if you three will excuse us, we have some unfinished business to attend to." he said, which Naruto knew was usually meaning for cleaning up the area and getting someone to the nearest hospital.

"Alright, I'll take these guys home, contact me when you're and we'll discuss what to do next," Naruto gave out the order before joining up with Koukin and Hakufu, "You two ready to go?" he asked them

Koukin nodded, while Hakufu practically shouted, "Naruto, I wanna fight you right now!" which caused Koukin and Naruto to nearly face-fault at the girl for forgetting that she was still in no condition to fight.

"Hmm...Maybe one day Hakufu, but right now we better get you home before you catch a cold." Naruto told her, which only made her sulk while Naruto help Koukin carry her home, both boys struggling not to look at how the rain had made her clothes cling more to her body, which resulted in Koukin having a bright red face and Naruto having a silly grin on his face.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it, I made it a bit longer than my others so as to compisate for my absence.**

**You're all probably wondering how I've figured the whole power thing into this story. Me and my friends have discussed over many times until we've decided on what would be the best stats there are, might remind everyone that Naruto's abilities are what they currently are in the manga, meaning out of everyone showed so far in ikki tousen, he in his normal self is stronger than anybody when it comes to experience, training, cleverness, and power. The only reason I can see Kan'u and Chou'un beating his ass is with his weapon, in which Naruto hasn't had any prior experience with swords that we know of. Yes they and everyone else in A-rank and a few exceptions like Koukin and the three leaders can fight with him in that state until he gets serious, but they do barely make the level of S-class ninja, so they're mostly likely beneath Kakashi's and Guy's level of power, both of which have been considered the normal level of S-class even with all their abilities.**

**in simplier terms:**

**D-rank fighters and below - Genin level**

**C-rank through B-rank - Chunin level**

**Higher B-rank and low A-ranks - Jonin level**

***imaginary line between the A-class ninja and S-class***

**High A-ranks (Kan'u, Chou'un, Ryofu, etc.) - Below S-class ninja to a normal one (Kakashi)**

**Sousou, Ryuubi, Hakufu Dragons Unleashed - normal S-class (Naruto normal state, possibly all the jinchuriki)**

**Higher S-class Ninja - (A good portion of Akatsuki, SM Naruto and KM Naruto, etc.)**

**Sorry if some of you disagree with the power rating but that's what me and seven of my friends have agreed with and we're sticking to it. Hopefully I'm not to busy this summer so I can update this thing sooner. See Ya Later!**


End file.
